For joining components of a gas turbine, welding methods that ensure a sufficiently high joining strength between the parts to be joined are generally used. However, such methods are expensive and time-consuming. It has therefore also been proposed that adhesive joints may be used to produce parts of a gas turbine. However, the disadvantage of such adhesive joints is that the adhesive bond has a greatly reduced strength when there are large adhesive gaps and thus they often cannot be used in particular with parts of a gas turbine that are exposed to high thermal and mechanical stresses.
In machining parts of a gas turbine, in particular in machining turbine blades, abrasive machining is used as one of the most important methods. Grinding here is performed in the form of shaping machining, the highest demands being made of the surface and the dimensional accuracy. Machining of turbine blades may include surface grinding, recess grinding, profile grinding and curve grinding. Depending on the type of blade, up to twelve different operations may be necessary per blade. So-called chucking devices have so far been used to stabilize the component, in particular the turbine blade. However, such stabilization of the parts to be machined entails the risk that the component might be damaged in so-called hard chucking and that its position is altered in fixed chucking. For abrasive machining of turbine blades, up to five different machines are used per machining sequence, so that the components to be machined must be rechucked several times. This procedure is difficult to automate, so that only relatively low production rates are achievable. Moreover, a high retooling complexity is required in changing components. Furthermore, according to the related art, turbine blades are cast in a low-melting metal alloy and then are chucked on a component carrier. Disadvantages here include a high process unreliability, poor reproducibility and dimensional stability as well as high process costs. Furthermore, complex cleaning of turbine blades is necessary to remove metal residues.